This invention relates, in general, to a system for implanting an identification marker in an animal and, in particular, to a system for facilitating implantation and retention of an identification marker into a laboratory animal.
Heretofore, the marking of animals for tracking and testing purposes has involved marking the animal externally, i.e., tatooing, branding or tagging. These external markers are difficult to read when identifying the animal and are extremely limited in the mount of information about the animal that can be carried by the external marker.
In order to overcome the disadvantages noted above with external markers, a system has been proposed whereby markers carrying information that can be read by an external detector can be implanted in a test animal. However, such a system requires an instrument that permits a marker to be delivered into the animal without difficulty and wherein the marker will remain securely embedded in the lab animal for a considerable length of time.